heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xalek
Xalek, was a Kaleesh male Sith Lord of the reconstituted Sith Empire during the Galactic War and the revolt against the Eternal Empire. Apprenticed to Darth Nox of the Dark Council, Xalek would rise to the rank of Sith Lord following his master's disappearance during the Eternal Empire's war of conquest. Involvement The Old Republic Xalek was born on the Kaleesh homeworld of Kalee, where he learned many things about his people's culture, his family's history, and the prospects of becoming a warrior. He once fought the Sith Empire along the coastline of the Jenuwaa Sea but was captured. He sent into slavery, but shortly afterwards the Empire discovered that he was Force-sensitive, and instead sent him to the the Korriban Sith Academy to undergo training and make him a powerful Sith. Xalek was the name Overseer Harkun gave the Kaleesh as the Human couldn't understand Xalek's name in his native language. Xalek was also responsible for the deaths of two fellow acolytes before they arrived, and apparently got away with it. Though his group was passed up by Darth Thanaton, Lord Kallig, the future Darth Nox, was interested in gaining a new apprentice after his previous two were massacred by Thanaton, especially since having a Korriban acolyte was a sign of prestige. Kallig, who had also risen from slavery to become a Sith Lord, was very interested in the Kaleesh, and even bet with Harkun that he would rise above the other acolytes. Xalek passed through his trials, but when it became apparent that the Twi'lek Seferiss was going to be chosen, Xalek simply walked up and brutally punched him to death, then looted his body for the required item - a Sith carving artifact - and presented it to Kallig. Harkun was displeased with this, as acolytes were forbidden to kill each other and decided to pass Xalek up. Kallig, nonetheless, took Xalek anyway, and executed Harkun when he remained defiant (Determinant) . Xalek was not his master's first apprentice; the former Jedi Ashara Zavros and Kallig's two deceased apprentices - Corrin and Kaal - were all apprenticed to Kallig. However, Xalek was the first that Kallig trained and taught him the ways of the Sith, as Ashara was mentored by Jedi Masters Ryen and Ocera before Kallig killed them and she remained a Jedi disciple despite now serving a Sith and Corrin and Kaal were trained by Darth Zash beforehand and killed by Thanaton before Kallig could instruct them further. As Xalek served his master, he revealed a bit about his history, searched for artifacts of power, and killed Kallig's rivals. Xalek somehow kept in contact with his father, who passed away on Ilum during his son's apprenticeship to Kallig; Xalek was allowed to give his father a proper burial so he could ascend to godhood. Xalek eventually considered Kallig a living god and a "father" or "mother" and promised to serve Kallig to death and guard his master's legacy. Knights of the Fallen Empire After his master disappeared during the initial stages of the war against the Eternal Empire, Xalek honed his skills during this chaotic period and was made a Lord of the Sith. He eventually visited his father's shrine on Ilum had been desecrated by miners. Enraged, Xalek began a campaign of terror and revenge against them, eventually coming face-to-face with The Outlander, who had come to investigate the miners' distress call. Xalek is a prospective recruit for the Alliance against the Eternal Empire. The player is dispatched by the Alliance to track Xalek down and end the killing, to secure the mined resources for the Alliance. The Outlander must decide how to handle Xalek's grievance against the miners: they can negotiate a deal with the miners or they can let Xalek kill the last of them. With the miners dealt with, Xalek can be recruited. If the player is a Sith Inquisitor, Xalek will choose to follow his former master of his own free will, and join the Alliance. If the player is not an Inquisitor, they must first fight Xalek before choosing to recruit him. The player - even as an Inquisitor - also has the option of rejecting him as a member of the Alliance, or even killing him. Death (Determinant) Killed By *The Outlander Killed Victims *Seferiss *Harkun (Determinant) *Unnamed Miners *Unnamed Miner Foreman (Determinant) Allies *Darth Nox *Ashara Zavros *Talos Drellik *Khem Val *Andronikos Revel *Kaal *Corrin *The Outlander (Possible) Enemies *Darth Thanaton *Harkun *Seferiss *Darth Zash Category:Male Category:Kaleesh Category:Aliens Category:SWTOR Companions Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Shadow of Revan Category:Sith Category:Sith Acolytes Category:Sith Lords Category:Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Determinant Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Darth Nox's Companions Category:Alliance Member Category:Bioware Characters